Managing dirty laundry in an urban dwelling can be particularly challenging. The sweat and grime often associated with living in a crowded city can accumulate on clothing. As more dirty laundry accumulates and ages through the week, the resulting stench can be quite intruding on the residents of the dwelling. The vast majority of urban dwellings are small compact spaces in which various spaces have multiple functions. For instance the living room can also function as a bedroom. Often, closet space is limited or even non-existent. Bathroom space is often limited and may suffer from inadequate ventilation. The bedrooms in urban dwellings are often small and function as a room in which to sleep and maintain the flux of articles, including dirty laundry, that move into an out of the resident's use. So, dirty laundry is often stored in a room in which the residents, and perhaps guests, spend a considerable amount of time or in a room that is poorly ventilated.
The odors associated with dirty laundry can be repulsive to persons proximal the dirty laundry. Thus, dirty laundry stored in a typical urban dwelling can impinge upon the resident's and her visitor's quality of life.
Storing the dirty laundry in a clothing hamper having a lid does not completely ameliorate the problem. The simple act of opening and closing the hamper can release putrid odors into the dwelling.
The problems described above are not limited to urban dwellings. Dwellings such as dormitories, apartments, barracks, and camps can suffer from the same or similar problems.
In view of the of the problem associated with managing dirty laundry in a crowded living space, there is a continuing unaddressed need for products and processes for associating scent with laundry articles.